William Wilson
William Wilson is a Character from the Scream series. He appeared in The Scream, The Scream Returns, The Scream: Revenge of the Screams and The Scream: The Killer Scream. He is portrayed by Eli Goree. He is the best friend of Sam Stone. He is one of the Screams. He was killed by Bruce Wakefield. Biography The Scream In a normal lesson, William Wilson is sitting with his friends Sam Stone, Bruce Wakefield and Jayden Parkinson. The teacher, Jacob Chapman, Mr. Chapman how he is called, is gone for some seconds. The whole class is talking. Later, Mr. Chapman comes inside. The class is silent again. He walks inside with a new girl. "This is our new classmate", he says, "Sarah Adams". David is laughing "What a stupid girl," he says it to Emma, Jason, and Noa. Emma and Jason are laughing. Sam sees it but doesn't do anything. Sarah goes sitting inside the class. "Tell something about yourself, Sarah," Mr. Chapman says. She does it. During it David, Emma and Jason are laughing again. William sees it. In the break, Sarah is sitting alone. She eats some fries in the canteen. David, Emma, and Jason walk to her. David pushes her head into the fries. No teacher sees it. William and his friends see it. David, Emma, and Jason are walking laughing away. Later it is Friday afternoon, the class has gym. They are making teams for football. David seems as the best in gym of the class has to make the teams with Emma. Sarah is chosen last. Sarah is very bad in Football and makes a lot of mistakes. Sam, Jayden, and William are arguing about what to do. Jayden thinks it is sad and wants to come over for her. William doesn't know. Sam thinks he can't because otherwise, everybody will think they are stupid. After school, William is arguing with Lucas Jackson. During it he sees Sam with Noa Knight. He knows that Sam loves her. He thinks that is really stupid. Girls are only stupid diversions. Some days later, William hears that a boy called Logan Grant is killed by an unknown killer. After school, Sam, William, and Jayden are talking about Logan. Jayden thinks they have to find out who the killer is. They see Sarah with her bike, but she has a flat tire. Jayden walks to her and says I will bring you home. He picks up his bike and they drive away. Sam and William see it. What?? He cares about Sarah, William says. I think he is in love, Sam says. They also pick up their bikes and drives to home. Later, William is talking with Sam. They are arguing about Jayden. The next day on school, William hears that the killer made a new victim. In the lesson Gym, the class talks about it again. It is sure Isabelle, Lucas says. She kills all people that are close to her. Bruce disagrees, and they have a talk fight. Charlotte Cole is also disagreed and helps Bruce. The teacher stops the fight. During it, David wants to bully Sarah again. Noa and Sam see it. David does it, but Jayden is faster and attacks him. They fight. Emma and Jason help David. The teacher goes fast to it to stop it. What a sucker, Matthew says. Ok, the lesson is done, all leave. After school, William is very curious and wants to find out what Jayden is doing. He follows Jayden and Sarah to Jayden's house. He picks up his binoculars and watches to Jayden's room. He sees them kissing. William is very surprised and sends a message to Bruce and Sam. The next day on school, it is halloween, and everybody is excited for the Halloween party tonight.In the lesson maths, they are again discussing who is the killer. Lucas still thinks it is Isabelle, who is back in the class with Bruce. Isabelle and Bruce say a reason why it can't be Isabelle. Sam thinks about it too but is derived by Noa. Noa is very quiet. She only talks with her friend, Mette. David, Emma and Jason want to bully Sarah again, but it is harder because that Jayden is protecting her. Mr. Chapman sees it and says something about it. He is really done with it and he sends them to the director. The next break David, Emma and Jason are collecting thrash as punish. David collected a lot of trash. William sees what happens. David sees Sarah is alone and he walks to her. He throws all the trash on her. Jayden sees it attacks David. They fight. Sam and William both agree Jayden really changed because of Sarah.. David and Jayden are still fighting until the fight is stopped by a janitor. They both go to the director. Back at the director they both have to stay after school. t is night, and Sam and William go to the party. Outside they see David again. What?? He is here, but where is Jayden?? William says. He is with Emma and Jason (of course). They go in where they see Bruce and Isabelle. They are kissing on a place where you can sit. William meets some other friends of them and talks witg them. Later, William sees Sam is gone, but doesn't search for him. Later a show starts. Mr. Chapman starts a show. Everybody is quiet and listens. It is a Halloween show with graves. Mr. Chapman picks up 3 graves. In one grave are candys for everybody, other one is empty and one is full with fake blood. All the people start voting. They all vote for the left one. Mr. Chapman opens it. It is full with Candies. Everybody is glad. Mr. Chapman throws the candies in a cannon and shoots it into the people. A new unknown grave Appears. Mr. Chapman opens next one. It is empty. After some minutes he opens last one. It is a real grave!! And the death bodies of Don and Matthew are lying in it. Everybody is very scared and runs out of the house. Mr. Chapman is scared again but he has to make it clear. Outside, everybody goes back to their houses. Mr. Chapman is really sad about it. William goes away with their friends. The next day the school is closed. Sam is really done with Jayden. William doesn't care much. Mr. Robinson and Mr. Chapman are later both killed. They are done with it and they call James Richards, an Detective. The same night, Sam is wondering who will be the next victim. He really thinks the research of Detective Richards is useless. He calls William and says to him, that they two will find out who it is behind the mask of the Scream and stops him. William says that he will help him. He also calls Noa. And tells her about it, she also wants to help, also she asks if Mette can help too. Sam finds it okay and they start. They all go to Sam's house. William goes to Sam's home. Noa and Mette arrive later. Sam's parents aren't home, so they are alone. Sam is very happy tk see Noa and that she is alright. William asks if Jayden will come. He doesn't answer my phone calls sam says. He is probably with Sarah. Bruce said he won't come because he is with Isabelle. Isabelle?? Noa asks. His girlfriend Sam says. Mette is very quiet. Ok now we will put all our details together to find out who the killer is. At Sam's group they have put all the details together. They are done. All details together say the killer is David Parker. Noa says that that also confirms her phone call and why he didn't kill me when he had the chance. He also said he would kill me in 24 hours. That 24 hours are over but I am still alive, Sam says. Their research is later done. Mette wants to go home. William also. They both go home. The next day on school. The class is very empty. David, Emma and Jason are angry that Sarah isn't on school. Sam is discussing with William and Noa. Bruce and Isabelle are also back on school. Sam and Noa walk towards them and ask if they want to help. Isabelle says she really wants, because she wants to take revenge on the killer of Vanessa and Julie. Bruce finds it also okay. David is very jaelous to see Sam with Noa. He walks to him and he wants to attack him. But he doesn't do it. He walks to Noa and grabs her. Sam is angry and hits David. They both fall on the ground. Sam helps Noa up and they walk away. David is still angry and he really wants revenge. William saw everything happen. Later detective Richards comes on school. He tells everybody that he found a body of a Scream. Somebody probably killed him he says. So the killer is death. So you guys don't have any worries anymore. Sam and William thinks it is weird, and there must be another killer. The next night the group is back together. Mette also came again. The six are discussing. Later Mette says she has to go to the toilet. She goes. Sam's group hear an explosion. Later the bell rangs. Sam opens the door, Emma and Jason are at his doorstep. What are you doing here Sam says. We want to help you. Have you seen David?? Emma says. No he isn't here. They walk inside. They go sitting. Have you also heard the explosion?? Yes we have. When Emma wants to sit down she fells on the ground. Sam sees a knife in her throath. Jason and the others are shocked. Sam sees somebody in his house and attacks him. The Scream walks further in the house and he goes back in the living room, where he picks his knife and takes Noa. Wht the hell are you doing this Sam says. Why you killed Vanessa and Julie?? Isabelle and Bruce both say. Because I always hated them. Sam notices a female voice. Then don't be a coward and let see your face. The Scream picks up his mask and throws it on the ground. Noa sees it and is very shocked. Her own friend was the Scream all time. Mette, Why are you doing this?? Jason says. Mette, please, you really don't want to kill your friend Noa says. I am your friend, why you will kill me. Because I was always jealous at you Mete says, You always get the hot boys. And now I will kill you. Mette wants to put her knife in Noa, but it is stabbed her self. Sam runs to it and saves Noa. Mete falls death on the ground. The killer is standing behind her. It is a third Scream. He also removes his mask. She is mine he says. Nobody will kill her. Jason is very shocked. The third Scream is David! Ok who of you stupid guys will die first. My friends Lucas and Mette were only pawns. I am glad you killex Lucas, Sam. What?? You killed him?? Noa says. Sam sadly say it is right. Noa thanks him. It is no time to thank each other. It is your time to die!!!! He picks up his knife and ran to them. He wants to stab Sam, but Jason jumps before him. Go!! He says, you can thank me in heaven. Hahahaha you saved him??? Jason is stabbed but fights back. The others run away. Jason is not strong enough and is stabbed multiple times. He dies. The others are in Sam's room. The door is slam in by the Scream. He goes with his hand and knife through the door. He wants to kill somebody. Sam attacks and puts the knife in his own hand. He opens the door and kicks him. David wants to fight back but is kicked again by Sam. The third time he picks Sam's leg and he wants to throw it down to the first floor. But Sam pulls him away and they both fall down. A lamp also falls down on Sam and David. Sam picks up David and he is hitted by it. He is severy injured. He still wants to do something back. But Sam picks up a stick and slams David. The others try to help. They throw some things at him. William picks up bag and throws it at him. David is even more injured but he picks up another knife, Sam sees it and does it back into David's head. He finally dies. Noa runs to Sam and thanks him. The others do the same. Some months later, the five are in a new class. The normal lifs goes further. Bruce and Isabelle are even more in love with each other, and are most of the time with each other. William, Sam and Noa walk after school back to their homes with each other. Noa is still confused that Mette was also one of the killers. I also didn't see that comming, William says. Later, William goes back to his home. The Scream Returns To be added The Scream: Revenge of the Screams To be added Relationships Allies * Master Scream † - Boss * Mette Lewis/The Scream † - Ally * David Parker/The Scream † - Former Biggest Enemy turned secret ally * Lucas Jackson/The Scream † Enemies * Sam Stone - Best Friend turned biggest Enemy * Jayden Parkinson † - Friend turned enemy * Bruce Wakefield - Friend turned enemy * Noa Knight * Isabelle Fletcher * Emma Graham † * Jason King † * Sarah Adams † * Isabelle Fletcher * Don Carpenter † * Matthew Smith † * James Richards † * Jacob Chapman † * Rudy Robinson † * Julie Paine † * Vanessa Land † * Logan Grant † * Emily Baker † * Madison Campbell † * Charlotte Cole †Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters